


Smile

by KiraMiracle123



Series: Psychotic [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMiracle123/pseuds/KiraMiracle123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling through tough times helps the mood lighten, but when you can't take the misery anymore, there is nothing better than eternal reprieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

“Why do you never smile? I don’t like your face in a frown. Come on! Think of something fun!”

~*~

I smiled at the mirror but it looked more like a twisted grimace. My heart felt more like a twisted grimace.

I sighed and exited the bathroom, taking a piece of bread and devouring it in three big bites.

But I put on a smile as I left my house and I had a smile on as I bought a big bouquet of flowers and I had a big smile on as I walked past some joggers.

_“What is he smiling about?”_

_“What a creep.”_

_“You think he has something wrong with him?”_

I had a big smile on as I opened the gates to the cemetery and I had a big smile on as I set the flowers upon her tombstone.

_Shalia Burnesky_

_April 9, 2002—January 1, 2016_

_A flame that never burns out._

_“Daddy, I love you. Please don’t stop smiling.”_

“See? Shalia, I’m not sad. I’m smiling. I love you, Shalia. Daddy misses you. See you later, okay?” I smiled as a tear streaked down my face, into the dirt, as it mixed with my blood.


End file.
